


Big Hit

by Wonheonie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Choking, College, F/M, Humor, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonheonie/pseuds/Wonheonie
Summary: Jooheon just can't seem to get this song right, so you decide to help him relax and clear his mind.





	Big Hit

You were flipping through your notes, studying to take your final exam for the semester in the morning when you once again caught yourself drifting to sleep. Needless to say the black leather sofa in Jooheon’s studio was proving to comfortable to study on tonight. This was a normal routine for you and him though. With him being an idol and you busy with university, you two used whatever time you had to be together even if you weren’t doing anything special.

 

It hadn’t even been five minutes since the last time you began to fall asleep and here you were nodding off again. You only woke up this time due to a large sigh and a curse from Jooheon as he sat staring at his computer screen. He had been working on a new song and it didn’t seem like it was going well. You had watched him all evening go from the recording booth back to his laptop over and over again. Jooheon was always hard on himself and a perfectionist when it came to his music. Normally you would just leave him be and let him work until he figured whatever it was that was bothering him out, but they had been so busy lately with promotions and he had been here for hours you were beginning to worry he might overwork himself.

 

Getting up from the couch you walked over to him, standing behind his desk chair and lazily throwing your arms around his neck and resting your chin on his head.

 

“Heonie, why don’t you take a break hmmm?” you said. “We can go get something to eat and take a walk and then come back to this.”

 

“I can’t! I have to get this right dammit!” he said with a harsher tone than he meant to. “Shit, I'm sorry Y/N. It's just that I can’t figure this out and I'm just so damn tense.”

 

“Then let me help you” you said, moving your head to to kiss and lick at the skin behind his ear, nipping softly at the flesh as you snaked a hand down his chest.

 

Jooheon let out a small satisfied moan and stretched his neck giving you more access as you continued your ministrations. Snaking your hand down further you slipped your hand beneath the waistband of his sweatpants and teasingly began to stroke him through his boxers, eventually reaching inside them to make direct contact making Jooheon weak at the feeling of your skin on his.

 

After a few minutes of teasing him, you removed your hand from his boxers, much to Jooheon’s protest, and slowly walked around the chair, sinking to your knees in front of him. You made quick work of removing his sweats leaving him in just his boxers. You began to rub your hands up and down his thighs, massaging the strained muscles.

 

“Hmmm baby, you really are tense aren’t you?” you cooed.

 

Jooheon had glorious thighs. They were one of the many things you loved about him. You continued to massage them for a few more minutes before finally removing his boxers. He was already so hard for you and your mouth watered at the sight of him erect and waiting for you. You took him in your hand, loving the way he felt, and stroked him a few times, using his pre-cum to coat his length. You released him only to drag your nails up and down the sensitive flesh on his thighs, causing him to groan. You bit your lip and wetness pooled in your center when you saw his cock twitch when you hit a particularly sensitive spot on his thigh.

 

“Baby please, I need you” he said through a stuttered breath.

 

At this point, teasing him had begun to take its toll on you too, so you were only to eager to give into him.

 

Taking him in your hand again, you held him as you licked one long stripe up the underside of his length causing his head to loll back and a sigh to escape his lips. You loved the effect you had on him even in just this small action and you reveled in it. You continued this act a few more times before taking him in fully, loving the weight of him on your tongue.

 

“Fuck” he gasped as you began to bob your head up and down with more speed and fervor, twisting his fingers in your hair. Using your right hand to stroke him at the base of his cock while your left continued to scrape up and down his thighs.

 

His moans became more erratic and you could tell he was close, when all of a sudden he released your hair to instead grab your face and asking you to stop. You looked at him with obvious confusion and worry on your face.

 

“Don’t worry” he said. “I was just too close, and I'm nowhere near done with you yet.”

 

“This wasn’t about me though. I was trying to help you relax so you could finish your song” you replied.

 

“Forget about the song, I only need you right now.” was all he said before pulling you into a desperate kiss. It was short lived though as he released you, closing his laptop and moving it and his song journal to the edge of the desk. “Turn around and bend over princess.”

 

Still in his computer chair, he watched as you did as you were told and bent over the desk, pressing your face to the cool surface as Jooheon slid his hands up your thighs, pushing your skirt up and over your hips.

 

“God you have such a beautiful ass” he said before bringing a hand down hard against one of the cheeks, causing you to yelp before bringing his hand down again in the same spot. He continued this on each cheek a few more times before you were a mewling mess.

 

Moving your thong to the side he ran two fingers through your slit and growled. “Dirty girl. You like when I spank you, don’t you? Look how wet you are for me.” His words only caused more wetness to pool at your core.

 

He teased you a few more times before inserting two fingers in you, slowly pumping them in and out at a maddening pace. His fingers began to move faster as you began to moan louder and louder. He used his other hand to continue spanking you, switching from cheek to cheek, while also kissing and biting at the flesh on your backside.

 

Clawing at the desk, you tried to find something to grab onto as your head began to spin and your orgasm approached. Your moans were so loud now and you silently thought how lucky it was that you were in a soundproof recording room because you were sure everyone would have heard you by now if not.

 

As your climax approached you couldn’t stop yourself from moving your hips, trying to match the pace of Jooheon’s fingers and bring on the release you needed so badly.

 

“Jooheon, I'm so cl----” you began to say.

 

He must of known though because at that exact moment he abruptly removed his fingers from you, causing an exasperated whimper to fall from your mouth at the loss of your impending orgasm.

 

“Shhh, not yet princess. Stand up.” was all he said.

 

Again you did as you were told. Jooheon hooked his fingers into the straps of your thong, slowly pulling it down your thighs and legs until it pooled on the floor at your feet. He pumped his cock a few times before pulling you down to hover over him as he lined himself up with your entrance, your back still turned to him.

 

He entered you slowly at first, and then all at once. You were already so turned on that it didn’t take you long to adjust to him and before you knew it he was ordering you to “move princess” to which you gladly acquiesced.

 

A long drawn out “Fuuuuuuck” fell from his lips as you began to move your hips in circular motions and rocking back and forth on his lap.

 

Jooheon reached around to hold you by your neck, not enough to choke you, but enough to apply pressure that caused the best sensations to course through you as you continued to move your hips furiously. He sucked and bit at the sensitive skin above your collarbone, all hurdling you faster toward your release.

 

Once again you found yourself saying “Jooheon, I’m close.”

 

“I know” he said “Me too. Come with me princess, okay?” to which you nodded.

 

Desperate for your release and his he released the hand around your neck to grip your hip and the other to pull your arms behind your back, effectively taking control as he began to fuck up into you at an ungodly pace, both of you moaning and muttering expletives.

 

Jooheon’s thrust became more and more erratic and within a matter of minutes he had you coming undone, him following closely behind finding his release within you, moans of each other’s names falling from your lips.

 

He released your arms only to wrap his around your waist, sitting you back to lean against his chest while he pressed soft kisses to your neck and shoulders. Needless to say you were worn out and this wasn’t going to solve your little dozing problem from earlier but you couldn’t care less as you began to nod off in his arms.

 

Right before your eyes were about to close fully, you noticed a red flashing light coming from the recording booth.

 

“Uhm, Heonie?” you said.

A tired “Hmmm?” was all you got in return.

 

“Am I crazy or is the recording light on?” you asked.

 

He immediately looked up and burst into a fit of laughter.

 

“Oh god it is, isn’t it?” you asked both amused and horrified. “Well there’s your next big hit I guess.” you said

 

“Oh it’s definitely going to top the charts princess” Jooheon agreed. “But watch out. Kihyun may be mad. I think you definitely beat his high notes.” he said with a chuckle.

 

You slapped his thigh in mock protest, telling him to hush before you both let out a few more laughs and snuggled back into each other.


End file.
